Paranoia Police
by Mikkai
Summary: She is slowly losing her sanity. Her curse shadowed by her gifts. In the ongoing battle against the Noahs, she is fighting to stay in reality. But fantasy is merging with reality to the point she can't tell the difference. Can her new "family" save her?
1. Goodbye

Bzzz…tsk

Bzzz…tsk

Bzzz…tsk

A blindingly bright light was flashing on and off like a visual metronome keeping a steady beat. It flicker so perfectly as if timed precisely to annoy me. This isn't the first time this has happened and I know for a fact that is won't be the last. It always seems that just when I'm about to get some any rest that light comes hovering over head. And there's no use ignoring it, it only becomes more persistent. Through my eyelids the light grows bright evolving from a dark orange to yellow and end in pure white. Just imaging these bright colors and the ever so darkness of black they fade only adds to my annoyance. It almost distracts me from the cold hard surface pressing against my back.

Wait…Pavement?

No, that's not right.

I'm in bed. A soft, warm, plush bed.

But why is it so cold?

Quickly I sat up clutching my hand to my chest. I scanned the dimly lit room. My survey confirmed this was indeed my bedroom. The soft cover in my hands and the warmth seeping in my skin confirmed I was in bed. I relieved a sigh yet it felt like hopelessness.

"It's getting worse."

_No, it's getting better._

I slowly dragged my body from out of bed ignoring the silent hiss of my skin as it came in contact with the cool night air. I ran a hand over the white fabric noticing the eerie glow the moon light gave it. This was no place for rest yet it my imprint was left. "This will be the last time, right?" Looking to the door I felt a bit of fear, knowing that once I walked out that door it would be my last time.

Finally crossing the room I stopped in front of the mahogany lowboy and noticed the empty space above it. Thinking about it now I have nothing here that gives this room character. Other than my bed, chest and lowboy this rooms is empty. The white walls void of pictures, prints, and blemishes. Makeup, perfumes, stuffed animals, all Items that most girls my age would have plenty of, are missing from this room. All the things I should be hoping for has no use to me. In the end they would just be a possessions I'd have to give up.

_You only need me._

Quickly pushing the thought aside I opened the chest at the side and pulled out my new uniform. By daylight my position will have change along with my location. Slowly I got dressed putting on every article one by one feeling as if this was a transformation of me. I'm going someplace new where no one knows who i really am. Maybe I could create a new persona. I could be a girl that everyone one loves. Fun, charming, and cute are things I could try.

_I' will always be you and you will always be me._

But in the end I'll still be me along with all the delusional issues. I will only be pretending. And they will only love the lie I created. Nothing will come from my effort. While pulling on my fitted white glove I looked to the empty space above the lowboy again hoping to see my reflection but found only the wall.

_We're a reflections of one another._

"I shouldn't have broken it."

I made my way to the door quickly grabbing hold of the knob. There was no turning back even if I wanted to. Taking one final breath I forced myself out the room for my final farewell.

_The stage is set. what will you do? preform or choke?_

_

* * *

_

"Aniya Wallace."

AGE: 17

RACE: DUAL/UNKNOWN

ORIGINS: UNKNOWN

HEIGHT: 5'4

WEIGHT: 100

OCCUPATION: EXORCIST

YEARS ACTIVE: 11

STATUS: ACTIVE

The file was shut and tossed on a desk top.

"Don't see why they're sending her here. We have enough people here."

"What do you mean by enough? In this line of work there are never enough people."

"I'm pretty sure she's just one of their spies. We don't need someone ratting us out for every little thing."

"Her file says she was a subordinate of General Cross."

"And how long has it been since then?

"You can't send her back."

"…"

"Aren't you curious about her Innocence?"

"That's the only thing I'm looking forwards to."


	2. Hello

"Another day in the life of an exorcist." A tall lanky red head yawned out while stretching. "Why are you acting so bored? Didn't you have enough fun earlier?" His companion, a small, pale, white haired young male, asked. The red head seemed to blossom at the question.

Earlier that day.

The young red head stood in a door way, body stiff, mouth agape, visible eye bulging. It was quite apparent that he was shocked by the view in front of his every eye. He hadn't expected to come this far and get here so easily. It started as a casual stroll that became a mad dash for his life to here, the entrance to paradise. Yes, it was his paradise. He found the women's bathing room. A room full of young fully developed bouncing and squirming women playfully laughing while splashing one another looking to get clean and have a good time. Well, in his mind, they were looking for a good time and so was he. He notice a couple of girls assisting one another with the more hard to reach place. Of course in his mind this situation would unfold quite differently. He was actually amazed no one had noticed him. "Hey Lavi! What are you doing there?" Lavi turned his head with such force he could hear his spin popping. It was his small friend coming to greet him. "Want to go get lunch?" The small had yet to notice to view beside him. That is until the chorus of shrieks echoed throughout the entire castle. And paradise became an inferno. Reality can be a real bitch sometimes.

Present

"I will never forget this day." Lavi spoke with a content expression. The pair was currently walking through the courtyard in an attempt to lay low while heading to cafeteria. It was rare for anyone to be out here even in the day. There was something depressing about the garden. Lavi had only been out here once or twice and he knew the first time he disliked the place. But as he passed to an opening between two trees he stopped. Taking a few steps back he confirmed he saw correctly. There was a person sitting on a bench. The junior bookman had been so sure that he had at least seen every girl in this castle was surprised by this person.

She sat there with her legs crossed, just barely giving him a glimpse of her underwear. She wore the basic standard Black Order women's uniform with low heel ankle boots. Her head was down. He noticed the open book in her lap and the wagging pen in her hand and concluded the book was her diary. But due to her current position he couldn't see her face past her bangs. Her hair was a strange color. Some what like the Sun's rays at high noon, white with a blonde tint. The longer he stared at her hair the more he noticed how dark her skin was. It had a bronze tone to it. It almost reminded him of honey. It was enticing, the way it accentuates her collar bone. He hadn't realized how hard he had been staring so hard until he heard his name being called. He looked to Allen, who had it quite far while he was spacing out. "I'll catch up to you." The young bookman yelled out before making his way to the lone girl.

* * *

_Another day together._

I've been here before yet it feels like the first time. Lying in bed while staring at the ceiling, I've done this a million times before. But for some reason it feels strange. Maybe it due to the extra sleep I've acquired since the transfer. That light has no longer been a problem. It appears that if I move in this world I also move in that world as well. My first time sleeping in this new place, I heard the sound of waves and the distant cries of seagulls. Of course, whenever I try to look I find myself here. So I can't tell if it's gotten worse or better.

I quickly sat up and rubbed the crust from my eyes. It's bright in here. I mumbled out while scanning my "new" bedroom. Everything is the same minus the window, the room is smaller, and bed isn't as soft as my last. Yet I find it cozy. Unlike, the main branch, they didn't want to spoil me with anything lavish. The room was just as basic as my last, now I have a mirror and a stuffed animal that a strange girl gave me. I haven't talked to her since that day three months ago. I was hoping to at least have one friend. Should have pretend to be anther person.

_You don't have to lie to me. We'll be friends until you die._

Looking at the walls I noticed that they hold imprints of the previous occupants. I wonder how many people called this place home? There's no use asking where they are now. I already know and I plan to follow them some day. It is my destiny.

_We're just killing time, for now._

I made it out the courtyard without attracting much attention. With my journal in hand I plan to jot down all my thoughts of the past week, starting that Komui guy. The guy with the white hat told me to take a break. What does he think sleeping is for? If I never got tire I'd spend all my time fight. Why must I be forced to do nothing? I guess all this restlessness is a side effect of all the sleep I'm getting. "Where should I go?"

_Follow me. the stage is this way._

I noticed an empty wooden bench sitting back against the wall surrounded by large shrubs. That's a decent hiding place. It wasn't much of a seat. From the looks of it no one has sat here or even noticed this thing. It was greatly weathered and nearing it final years. It must be awful to be built for a purpose and be used. I'm glad I have never felt that pain. "I'm here to use you. Try not to break." I turned a nd carefully lowered my self on the bench. It creaked a little and a few boards shifted, but it seemed to support my weight just fine. I quickly opened my book and got to work. I complained about the beret wearing idiot. I was so immersed in ranting about that moron I hadn't realized I dedicated three pages to him. Nor did I notice the shadow that cast over me.

"Hi, I haven't seen you before."

_you know your lines, now play your part._


	3. Backbone

Sorry about the wait on this Chapter. I had originally planned to pick up where I left off in the last chapter but obviously I got stupid. So I had to debate which version to use. I feel like I chose the wrong one. For some reason I just don't like this chapter. Maybe because I got lazy on some of it. If you can spot where I got lazy, you win a free imaginary cookie. The choice are unbelievabutter and what-the-chip. Any way, the next chapter will have more Lavi.

Disclaimer: I am broke. If I had anything to do with the creation of D. Greyman, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

"_I haven't seen you around before?"_

"Bitch." The slipped past my lips so easily. Maybe it was the intense pain in my back that I threw all my etiquettes out. I don't know exactly how long I had been laying here but all I could think of was that stupid humpty dumpty attacking me from my blind spot. So my first instinct was to get up. Luckily, I had the support from the wall that blocked my soaring body's path. Placing my hand on the wall it felt unusually coarse. From appearance it looked like any other brick wall but it felt awfully jagged, like if I were to simply run hand over it the skin would peal away.

"HU-ACK! HU-ACK!"

It was doing it again. That sound of someone throwing up yet choking at the same time. At first I thought he was calling for reinforcements but now it sounds more like laughter. Now that I'm think about it, I wonder were mine are. Then again, I did leave the others behind. I hate it when others slow me down.

_I'm your only ally, use me._

I could feel my legs quivering under the weight of my body as I stood. Even though I was still leaning against the wall it didn't help taking much pressure off my legs. Even my arms felt like jelly. I can't remember how long I've been fighting exhaustion, but apparently it's catching up with me. Maybe I shouldn't have insisted on coming on this mission. But this is my job, my purpose. I was born to be a weapon for the greater good. I looked up at the night sky. 'To regret all I've done now is unacceptable.'

"You're a stubborn little one aren't you? I like that." I quickly looked ahead of me. Slowly waddling towards me on his thin twig like legs was mega egg himself. I was still amazed those little things could keep him up. Its large red lips curved up in a somewhat distorted grin. "Those friends of yours weren't much fun so I decided if you were still alive I'd play with you again."

It was strange. I've seen others in my current position many of times before. All of them scared of death. And here I am, wanting to laugh. I was far more scared of a teenage boy but death is nothing to me. Can't I have just one thing that's normal about me? Just one thing would do.

_You're different._

"What so different between us?" They had friends, family, people who they cared for and in turn cared for them as well. They have people who will miss them. And what do I have? A mission to destroy Akuma. Is that really worth living for? I want something more. Something I've never had. At least, I'd like to see the boss once more before I die.

"You haven't moved a muscle since I got here. Are you planning on giving up?" I heard him yet I wasn't listening. My mind was reeling with thoughts. I looked back up at the sky. It was the only thing that seemed to remain the same in both worlds. For an instant it seemed my thoughts came to a complete stand still. I felt like I was trapped. Constricted in my own body. I was caught in a trance.

"_If you aren't going to fight, than I will."_

I could feel them moving, my arms. The sensation was strange. My arms were rising yet I couldn't feel their weight. My vision blurred for a moment and before I knew what happened I found myself staring at the grey akuma. But even though I could see him, it felt like I was looking out a window. "Ah so you want to play now?" he sounded excited.

_"..."_

I heard a voice in the distance

"What?" It felt more like a sigh than actually speaking.

_"Call it forth!"_

"Sa… Sagittarius…"

* * *

"Pathetic." It sounded so clear. Was it over? Am I dead? From the discomfort of my back and soreness I felt throughout me, kind of hinted that wasn't dead. But the burning sensation I felt when I tried to move seem to screamed out "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I carefully opened my eyes only to see the Black Order Castle's fairest of men, Kanda. And from the scowl on his face it was obvious he wasn't pleased to see me in my current state. And I'm not surprised. I would feel the same if it were the other way around. Kanda and I aren't friends and we aren't rivals yet whenever we were sent on missions together it always turned into a competition. And as much as I hate to admit it, I always loss by just a few. But at this moment, that fact meant nothing to me. I was so sure I'd die alone tonight. I had envisioned a row of caskets and mine being the only one untouched. But than again, I'm sure they wouldn't just bury me. As a one of a kind exorcist, they'd only wish to experiment further.

_"One and only."_

"Are you going to get up?" Kanda's irritated voice rung out. I locked eyes with him for the first time. It was something I've never done before. Boss had told me that I must submit myself to my superiors. And making eye contact was a sign of insubordination. But Kanda is my equal and someone I respect. "Kanda..." I spoke must lower than I intended. But when his brows raised slightly, I knew he heard. "How long do you think it will take me to recover?" In my mind it was a perfectly reasonable question. Yet I wondered if it was after seeing the amusement in his eyes. Without saying a word he lifted me up and started the journey back to HQ.


End file.
